


Дирк Джентли идет на свидание

by sunny_krolock



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Дирк Джентли чувствует, что ему нужно пойти на свидание.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 2





	Дирк Джентли идет на свидание

— Тодд, что ты думаешь о свиданиях?  
Дирк ослепительно улыбнулся и отложил газету.  
— Новое дело? — спросил Тодд, не отрываясь от расшифровки таинственного послания.  
— Нет, не дело… Тодд, просто свидание. Знаешь, вечер, парк, карусели. Это весело! И романтично. Свидание должно быть романтичным, иначе оно перестанет быть свиданием.  
Тодд отложил обрывок кода и внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
— Дирк, ты влюбился? Или я кому-то нравлюсь, но не замечаю этого?  
Дирк опустил глаза и пробормотал:  
— Все связано, ты же знаешь. Оба твоих предположения тоже связаны.  
— Так ты предлагаешь двойное свидание?  
— Я… Не то чтобы…  
— Знаешь, я не так уж хорош в романтике. Лучше давай позвоним Аманде, потусуемся с рауди 3. Конечно, это совсем не так романтично, зато очень в ритме нашей жизни.  
Дирк сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Ты не понимаешь! Свидание — это очень важное событие. О, я сильно сомневаюсь, что рауди 3 помогут создать атмосферу близости и доверия.  
Тодд нахмурился.  
— Так это серьезно? Парк и карусели?  
— Пожалуйста? Тоооодд?..  
Тодд сдался. Романтический вечер так романтический вечер. К тому же его съедало любопытство: кого пригласит Дирк?  
Парк был полон пестрой веселой толпы, по деревьям прыгали разноцветные пятна софитов, играла музыка, парили в мягко-синем бархатном небе воздушные шары. Тодд расстегнул пиджак и нервно оглянулся. Дирка не было, таинственных спутниц, с которыми они должны были встретиться под гигантской лакричной палочкой, тоже. В последнее время Тодд начинал нервничать, если не слышал голоса Дирка дольше часа. В последнее время, с тех пор как агентство все-таки открылось, они допоздна засиживались в офисе, потом сонные и мало соображающие поднимались на три этажа и вваливались в квартиру Дирка, и там уже падали спать. Тодд — на диван в гостиной, Дирк — на кровать в спальне. Дирк разговаривал во сне, поэтому даже ночью Тодд слышал его голос. И вот от Дирка не было вестей уже три с половиной часа. Он унесся куда-то, стоило Тодду согласиться пойти на свидание. Крикнул, что у него много дел, и унесся. Правда, потому позвонил Тодду и попросил одеться прилично.  
Теперь Тодд стоял под витой лакричной палочкой в пиджаке и с букетом цветов и ждал. Мимо него проходили девушки, многие улыбались, некоторые подмигивали, а Тодд просил Вселенную, чтобы ни одна из них не была той самой. Не то чтобы он был против свидания, но при их-то ритме жизни заводить отношения было опрометчиво. Да и какая девушка выдержала бы постоянное присутствие Дирка Джентли? Днем Тодд с ним в офисе или мотается по всему городу, а то и по окрестностям, вечером часто заваливается к нему домой и там отсыпается. А если даже он наберется сил и доедет домой, то вряд ли будет способен на что-то, чего от него будут ожидать. Хотя… Тодд задумался. Если Дирк всерьез влюбился, то наверняка захочет проводить вечера со своей подругой. Видимо, он подумал об этом и даже подумал о Тодде, и нашел девушек для них обоих. Дирк — хороший друг, ради него можно и в офисе засидеться, и на свидание пойти. Да и потом, если Дирк впоследствии снова останется один, то ему нужна будет поддержка. И кто-то должен следить, чтобы под пули не лез.  
— Тодд?  
— А?! А, Дирк! Девушки наши опаздывают, но ты-то не девушка! Ох, ты меня достал! И потом, ты даже не соизволил переодеться!  
Дирк растерянно одернул желтый пиджак и успокаивающе поднял руки.  
— Я знаю, Тодд, знаю. Но дело в том, что девушки не смогут прийти. Не получилось у них.  
— Мы с ними не сложились в одно целое? — сурово спросил Тодд.  
Дирк улыбнулся, сунул руки в карманы.  
— Нет, не сложились. Но я готов компенсировать. Твой вечер не пропадет, ведь мы в парке! Гляди, там фонтан со светомузыкой!  
— И карусели? — Тодд тоже улыбнулся и выкинул букет в урну.  
— И карусели! — подтвердил Дирк.

Нет, Тодд вовсе не был разочарован. Они бродили по мощенным дорожкам, ни о чем не разговаривая, прислушивались к гулу толпы; подошли было к карусели, но тут Дирк схватил Тодда за руку и потянул прочь, в самую глубину парка, где возвышалось колесо обозрения.

— Я чувствую, что нам надо сюда! — горячо уверял Дирк.  
— Боже, так ты все-таки сюда за новым делом пришел! — простонал Тодд. — Может, и свидание было выдумкой, чтобы затащить меня в парк? И девушки?  
Дирк уверенно потащил его к кассе, купил билеты и, все не выпуская ладони Тодда из своей хватки, понесся к колесу. Ступив одной ногой в кабинку, он схватился за поручни и вдруг обернулся и посмотрел Тодду в глаза:  
— Девушки — возможно, но свидание самое настоящее.  
В голове Тодда пронеслось много чего, картинка собралась и тут же разбилась о мысль, что кабинка медленно ползла вверх, а он все еще стоял на траве.  
— Дирк!!! — заорал он.  
— Что?! — Дирк выглянул из кабинки и испуганно посмотрел на него.  
— Руку дай!!!  
Дирк несколько раз моргнул, кивнул и, свесившись вниз, схватил Тодда за руку.  
Тишина в кабинке была неуютной и тяжелой. Дирк смотрел в окно на переливы софитов, Тодд смотрел на его профиль и думал. На этот раз картинка сложилась безболезненно. Просто в него влюбился его друг. «Лучший друг!» — поправил его голос в голове. Голос Дирка Джентли. Лучший друг, согласился Тодд. Теперь ему казалось, что он всегда знал, что такое могло случиться. Может, как-то так вселенная и делала намеки.

— Дирк, — позвал он.  
— Да, Тодд? — Дирк резко обернулся и отвел глаза.  
— Вселенная ведь не просто так привела нас в эту кабинку, верно?  
— Конечно! — Дирк подскочил и широко улыбнулся. — Еще полкруга — и я точно почувствую что-то такое!  
Тодд усмехнулся и подумал, что он, в отличие от Вселенной, не будет ждать полкруга. И поцеловал Дирка. Дирк удивленно выдохнул ему в губы: «О!», потом довольно улыбнулся и наконец ответил. Вселенная подарила им еще два с половиной круга, чтобы разобраться в намеках.  
Они до поздней ночи бродили по парку, целовались на темных тропинках, даже съели одно на двоих мороженое, которое Дирк успел раздобыть, пока Тодд звонил Аманде.

— Аманда… Сестричка, я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать.  
— О, вы с Дирком таки это сделали?  
— Что?!  
— Братец, все давно этого ждали, и только вы вдвоем, как два наивных идиота творили херню. Теперь разобрались — и славно.  
— Смотри, оно с шоколадом! — радостно воскликнул Дирк, и перед Тоддом появился фруктовый рожок, обильно присыпанный шоколадной крошкой.  
— Тодд… — позвала Аманда. — Чем бы вы там ни занимались, я думаю, я не хочу этого знать. Созвонимся позже. Пока!  
— Аманда!  
Тодд сунул телефон в карман джинсов и повернулся к Дирку.  
— Мороженое. Я думал, это романтично, — пробормотал тот.  
Тодд вздохнул и потянулся к рожку губами.  
— Вполне романтично. Особенно с шоколадом.  
— И вкусно! — Дирк улыбнулся глазами и поцеловал Тодда.  
Домой к Дирку они ввалились глубокой ночью. Упали на диван, раскинули руки и уставились на потолок. Дирк нащупал руку Тодда, провел пальцем по ладони, мягко обхватил запястье. Тодд поймал его косой взгляд.

— Что?  
— Я думаю, Тодд, что у тебя мало опыта в подобном деле. — Дирк сел прямо, закинул ногу на ногу и склонился к другу. — В смысле, свидание прошло чудесно, и я действительно имею в виду чудесно! Романтично, нам обоим понравилось. Но вот дальше, дальше мы с тобой пойдем в спальню, займемся сексом, а завтра утром проснемся рядом и отправимся на поиски нового дела. Так вот, я практически уверен, что опыта секса с партнером своего пола у тебя нет. Но это не проблема, ты не думай. Я тебе все объясню, расскажу и…  
— Покажешь? — Тодд тоже сел ровно и заглянул Дирку в глаза.  
Дирк зажмурился, потряс головой и серьезно произнес:  
— Покажу, конечно. Я же тебя… Мы же…  
Тодд усмехнулся и поцеловал Дирка. А потом он обо всем расспросит, позже, утром.  
Дирк уверенно потащил Тодда в спальню, они устроились на постели, раздели друг друга, и Тодд с удивлением понял, что очень, очень возбужден. И что Дирк возбужден не меньше. Дирк прижимался к нему, водил пальцами по лицу, по плечам и целовал, целовал, будто его гнала воля Вселенной. Тодд отмел эту мысль. Нет, Дирк ценил их дружбу, ценил Тодда. Возможно, по воле Вселенной они встретились, возможно, даже были предназначены друг другу… как партнеры по агентству. Но все остальное, все, чем они друг для друга стали, — это их и только их выбор. И чтобы показать Вселенной, что он это делает исключительно добровольно, Тодд уложил Дирка на спину и навалился сверху.  
— Ты готов? — спросил Дирк и облизал губы.  
Тодд тут же поцеловал его, поймал верткий язык и легонько прикусил его.  
— А тебя есть?..  
— Что? — Дирк нахмурился, видимо, мысли не хотели собираться в голове, их отпугивали короткие рваные движения бедер. — А, презервативы? Ну да, безопасный секс. Конечно, это очень важно для тебя, да? У меня нет, но мы можем сходить и купить…  
— К черту! — возмутился Тодд. В его голове голос Дирка громко сказал: «Скучный, скучный секс!», и ему захотелось оторвать голову этому ненормальному схолистическому детективу и Вселенной заодно. — Но потом мы сходим проверимся.  
Дирк хрипло засмеялся.  
Утро нагнало Тодда и ослепило солнечными лучами: шторы в квартире Дирка не водились. Он закрыл глаза ладонью и потянулся. И тут же понял, что в постели один.

— Дирк?  
Что-то пошло не так. Дирк ошибся, или Тодд налажал. Он прокрутил в памяти события последней ночи. Да, Дирку было сначала больно, Тодд старался все делать медленно, не забывал целовать, кажется, даже в чем-то там признавался… Тодд застонал. Признавался. И Дирк шало улыбался в ответ, что-то говорил, советовал, сбиваясь на стоны. А потом вдруг попросил: «Ну-ка, дай-ка я!.." Устроился у Тодда на бедрах, принялся двигаться, медленно, плавно. У Тодда от одних воспоминаний сбилось дыхание. Нелепый, шумный, суетливый Дирк был невозможно красив в ночном сумраке, его глаза смеялись.  
— Дирк!  
— А, ты проснулся! Вставай, вставай, дело не ждет!  
Дирк влетел в комнату уже одетый. Он застегнул пуговицы на рубашке, плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Тоддом и светло улыбнулся. Тодд потянулся к нему, обхватил за шею и поцеловал. «Пусть это все не окажется сном!» — попросил он мысленно. Дирк ласково погладил его по плечам.  
— Тодд, у нас сейчас нет времени, — вкрадчиво проговорил он. — Новое дело, понимаешь? Сначала дело, потом личное. Мы же профессионалы! Я — профессиональный детектив, а ты — профессиональный охранник. Ну же, мы должны успеть осмотреть место преступления до полиции!  
— Какое место преступления? Погоди, где ты успел найти дело? Ты вообще спал? — спросил Тодд и понесся в душ.  
— Спал. Дело я нам нашел еще вчера, в парке. За павильоном с мороженым лежал труп. Весьма потрепанный труп. Стоило мне его увидеть — и я понял: вот оно! Кто-то вынул глаза из глазниц. Очень аккуратно, учитывая общее состояние тела. Но лицо преступник не тронул. Ни одной царапины, только вынуты глаза.  
— Ты вчера нашел труп, когда мы с тобой были в парке? — Тодд выглянул из ванной. — А потом купил мороженое. А потом мы…  
— Да, именно так, — покивал Дирк и рассмеялся в ответ на отчаянное:  
— Боже, как же ты меня бесишь!


End file.
